1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a consumable switching arrangement, in particular for circuit-breakers such as those used in power plants, transformer substations and other facilities of electric supply for the purpose of connecting and disconnecting operating currents and overcurrents.
2. Discussion of Background
EP-B-0 177 714 has disclosed a generic consumable switching arrangement in which the first contact member is constructed as a contact tulip having a plurality of lengthy parallel contact fingers distributed over the circumference thereof. It has been found that for high currents such an arrangement is susceptible to damage, since the contact fingers conduct parallel currents at a small spacing and are therefore drawn very strongly toward one another by electromagnetic forces. This can lead to bending and twisting of the contact fingers. Again, the friction forces between the contact pin and contact fingers can thereby reach very high values, with the result that large drive forces are required and intense abrasion occurs on the contact pin and the contact fingers.